When I Was Your Man
by Riscalt
Summary: Inspired by Bruno Mars song: When I Was Your Man. Aomine terbangun untuk menyadari sesuatu yang tidak lagi dimilikinya. AoKise, slight Kise/?


Inspired by a song by Bruno Mars: When I Was Your Man.

Kuroko no Basket ditulis oleh Tadatoshi Fujimaki

disclaimer sisanya akan ditulis di bawah

_italic _untuk flash back

dan tulisan biasa untuk masa sekarang

enjoy~

* * *

_Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda berambut biru tua itu setiap malam musim panas. Meski kamarnya telah dipasangi teknologi pendingin ruangan, tetapi pada musim panas alat itu memang harus bekerja ekstra untuk dirinya dan seseorang di sebelahnya-yang-tak-membuatnya-merasa-lebih-baik._

"_Oi Kise, geser ke sana sedikit," ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Suhu di luar mungkin mencapai 40 derajat celsius tetapi pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya itu masih saja melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh pemuda berkulit tan itu._

"_Eh? Tapi aku kangen Aominecchi… Dari kemarin Aominecchi sibuk terus sih…. Aku yang model saja tidak sesibuk itu…," sungut pemilik tangan indah yang seolah tak ingin melepaskan pemuda berambut biru itu. Aomine Daiki, pemuda yang kini berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendecak pelan._

"_Kau….. Tahu tidak berapa suhu di luar sana hah?! Lagipula, tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk tidak sibuk—hei, jangan malah menempel begini, bodoh!" ujarnya lagi ketika model bernama Kise Ryouta—kekasihnya—itu semakin mempererat pelukannya._

"_Aominecchi jangan tsundere begitu, nanti makin mirip Midorimacchi lho~" goda Kise._

"_Memangnya siapa yang tsundere, heh?! Kau ini makan tempat, tahu! Tiga-per-empat tempat tidur ini kau ambil sendiri!" ujar Aomine sambil mendorong Kise menjauh, yang sepertinya memang sia-sia karena pada akhirnya pemuda kuning itu tetap kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dirinya._

"_Habis Aominecchi nggak mau memelukku, jadi aku saja yang memeluk Aominecchi!"_

"—_tch kau itu—"_

_Pertengkaran tanpa makna mereka pun terus berlanjut pada malam-malam itu dan malam-malam berikutnya. Biasanya perdebatan itu berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka tidur di sofa. Jika beruntung, perdebatan itu dapat berakhir dengan lelapnya si model dalam rengkuhan mantan ace teikou._

_Namun sampai kapan keberuntungan itu terus menghampiri mereka?_

Dingin.

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan. Diliriknya jam merangkup alarm yang berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya. Pukul 2 dini hari. Seharusnya, suhu hari ini mencapai 40 derajat, sama seperti setahun lalu. Akan tetapi entah mengapa hari ini ia malah merasa dingin.

Tangan pemuda itu terjulur, seakan mencoba meraih sesuatu di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, ia tak mendapatkan apapun. Tidak ada apa-apa. Bahkan tak didapatkannya warna kuning cerah yang menyapa sudut matanya seperti musim panas tahun lalu.

Aomine mendesah pelan. Tidak, ia tidak ingin mengingat hal itu sekarang. Waktu tidurnya begitu berharga untuk sebuah memori yang diputar tanpa henti tiap hari. Sudah cukup 12 jam waktu bertugasnya dilakukan untuk melamun dan menyesal. Setidaknya pada malam hari, ia harus tidur.

Sayangnya, semakin kuat ia mencoba untuk tidur, semakin otaknya terjaga dari kondisi tak sadar. Kini, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Lengkap beserta air yang sudah hampir tumpah membasahi bantal yang ia tiduri.

Cepat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghapus air mata yang bahkan belum sempat turun dengan punggung tangannya. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sepenuhnya sintetis, ia berkata pelan dalam hatinya;

'Setidaknya tempat tidurku jadi lebih luas.'

"_**Let's Fly Now! Let's Try Now! Let's Fly Now..!  
muneodoru suteeji e kakeagaru domannaka de…,"**_

"_Aominecchi, Aominecchi! Dengar, itu lagu kita!" jerit histeris model lelaki cantik itu menggema dalam mobil patroli milik kekasihnya._

"_Berisik! Sudah kubilang, jangan menyetel radio ketika aku bertugas, baka! Sudah untung aku mengizinkanmu ikut. Lagipula aku tidak ingat sejak kapan kita menyanyikan lagu itu sampai-sampai kau menyebut lagu itu 'lagu kita'," si polisi hitam menghela nafas._

"_Eh? Masa sih tidak ingat? Kalau tidak salah di pertandingan kita waktu SMA lagu ini sering diputar deh, terutama saat kita bertanding… Ah Aominecchi pikun nih….," kalimat tersebut sukses membuat si rambut pirang dihadiahi sebuah jotosan di kepalanya._

"_Aominecchi makin kasar ih akhir-akhir ini… Benar-benar kebanyakan main sama Midorimacchi ya?"_

"_Kau mau kupukul lagi hah?"_

"_Whoa, ampun Aominecchi~" kata mantan pemain kaijou itu lagi sambil tertawa._

"…"

"…"

"… _Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat, bodoh." Ujar si polisi pelan sembari menatap lurus ke depan._

"… _Eh?" semburat merah timbul di pipi lelaki di bangku samping pengemudi. Tentu saja tidak ada yang dapat melihat semburat itu, tak juga Aomine. Karena pada detik berikutnya, Aomine telah menutup jarak antara mereka berdua._

_Hari itu, Aomine menghabiskan sisa waktu patrolinya dengan Kise di jok belakang mobilnya._

Pagi menjelang. Sayangnya, iris biru tua itu masih tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopaknya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam ia berusaha keras untuk tidur tanpa memikirkan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tertidur pukul 6 pagi, satu jam sebelum alarmnya berbunyi.

Alarm itu tak pernah melantunkan bunyi yang sama, karena alarm itu memang bukan alarm biasa. Mantan 'bayangannya', Kuroko, membelikan alarm radio itu—radio yang berfungsi sebagai alarm, akan menyala jika disetel sesuai jamnya—karena ia tahu betapa sulitnya bagi Kise untuk membangunkan pemuda yang keras kepala itu. Terbukti, dengan lagu yang berbeda tiap hari, Aomine akan terbangun dengan sendirinya, dan alarm yang tahan banting itu pun sukses membentur dinding hampir tiap hari.

Sepertinya, pengecualian untuk hari ini.

"**Let's Fly Now! Let's Try Now! Let's Fly Now..!  
muneodoru suteeji e kakeagaru domannaka de…,"**

Ketika akhirnya iris itu terbuka, hal pertama yang diingatnya lagi-lagi adalah _mantan_ kekasihnya. Dari sekian banyak lagu di dunia ini, kenapa harus lagu itu, lagu _mereka_ yang terputar? Kenapa pula harus hari ini?

Hari ini, alarm itu tidak membentur dinding. Sebagai gantinya, alarm itu telah merasakan bagaimana rasa terjun bebas dari lantai 7 menuju lantai dasar dan mencium trotoar dengan sempurna.

Di saat yang bersamaan, bulir-bulir air dingin tengah menciumi tubuh kekar pemuda tan itu, seakan mencoba menenangkan dan mengatakan 'semuanya baik-baik saja'. Untungnya, hal itu selalu berhasil mendinginkan kepala panas pemuda itu. Ia toh sudah lupa dengan lagu itu, lirik itu, dan orang itu. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa hari ini. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang harus dilakukan dan dipikirkan. Kebetulan sekali ia tengah mengambil cuti hari ini. Mungkin ia akan pergi berjalan-jalan dengan mobil patrolinya—ah, tapi sepertinya tidur seharian bukan ide yang buruk juga.

**KRIIING!**

Pada detik itu, ia gagal melupakan semuanya. Ia ingat. Ia ingat lirik itu. Ia ingat hari apa ini. Ia ingat apa yang harus dilakukan hari ini. Ia harus membatalkan seluruh rencana imajinasinya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya pagi ini. Walau begitu, ia tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengangkat telepon tua bernada antik itu.

"Halo? Dai-chan, kau datang ke tempat Ki-chan kan hari ini—"

"Diamlah, Satsuki. Aku baru saja mandi. Iya aku datang. Tak usah menjemputku. Aku akan sampai setengah jam lagi."

Bahkan sebelum teman masa kecilnya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Diikuti dengan bunyi 'klik' dua kali yang tidak pelan. 'Klik' pertama untuk telepon yang ditutup, dan 'klik' kedua untuk kabel telepon yang kini telah terlepas dari tempat yang seharusnya.

**Ki-chan.**

**Kise.**

**Ryouta.**

Aomine sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan mendengar nama**nya** dadanya bisa sesesak ini.

Dengan kondisi berantakan seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menatapnya lagi? Sayangnya ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berjanji kepada Momoi untuk datang ke sana. Tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia datangi untuk sekarang. Bahkan pada hari ini, neraka terlihat lebih menggiurkan daripada tempat itu.

Otaknya berteriak. Sebagian dirinya menjerit, menginginkan aroma familiar dengan sosok pemiliknya sekaligus. Wangi parfum mahal model yang sebenarnya begitu menusuk tetapi telah—atau setidaknya pernah—menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, begitu ingin ia hirup lagi. Sebagian lainnya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melihat ke dalam realita dan terus menerus menghirup aroma bantal yang sama di sebelahnya hanya demi memimpikan mantan pemiliknya yang sekarang telah berada di tempat itu.

'Cukup. Sudah cukup.' Benak pemuda itu kembali angkat bicara. Ia muak memikirkan hal yang sama tiap hari. Ia harus berhenti berpikir. Saat ini, hanya tindakan yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Diraihnya kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan dengan mengenakan pakaian seadanya, ia mengemudi melewati jalanan yang sudah terlampau sering ia lewati.

Roda mobil patroli itu berputar dengan kecepatan sudut yang semakin bertambah, selaras dengan kecepatan kendaraan yang tengah dipacu oleh pemiliknya. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia membenci suara mesin mobil itu yang seolah terdengar seperti rintihan di telinganya. Hari ini semua terdengar dan terlihat salah. Meski ia tahu, dunia tetap sama. Udara tetap sama, dengan temperatur dan kelembapan yang sama. Hanya atmosfer di sekitar dirinya yang berubah, pertanda bahwa satu-satunya yang salah hanyalah dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya, dan seluruh kebodohannya.

_Sudah lima belas menit mereka duduk di café yang biasa mereka kunjungi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka, dan sudah lima belas menit pula Kise menatap hal yang sama. Anehnya, kali itu ia tidak menatap Aomine. Tatapannya terlempar ke seberang café, dimana terletak puluhan hingga ratusan tangkai bunga segar. Dandelion, lily, aster, tulip, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Aomine bukannya tidak melihat hal itu. Dari sekejap mata saja hampir semua orang dapat menebak betapa sang 'copycat' menginginkan rangkaian bunga itu. Ia tahu, dan memutuskan untuk mengejek pemuda yang masih menatap bunga-bunga itu dengan mata kucingnya._

"_Mereka bisa layu kalau kau tatapi terus, Kise," ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menghela nafas._

"_Aku cuma melihat sebentar, Aominecchi." Katanya membela diri._

_"Seperempat jam kurasa bukan waktu yang 'sebentar' untuk seorang lelaki memperhatikan toko bunga dengan tatapan seperti itu. Heh, memangnya kau wanita?" Kise merengut._

"_Biarkan saja. Suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang membelikan bunga-bunga itu untukku," kata Kise sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aomine terkekeh._

"_Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membeli barang seperti itu, apalagi untukmu," katanya lagi. Setengah omong kosong, dan setengahnya adalah sisa harga dirinya._

_Kise tersenyum kecut. Meski isi hatinya pahit mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya barusan. Matanya kembali bertualang, menghindari tatapan sang kekasih demi menyembunyikan sebesit kekecewaan. Kedua iris itu kembali berakhir di seberang jalan, tempat warna-warni elok itu terletak._

_Dandelion, lily, aster, tulip, dan masih banyak lagi._

_Kise tak butuh banyak, apalagi semuanya. Ia hanya butuh satu, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaannya bukanlah satu arah. Bahwa kekasihnya memperhatikannya, bukan hanya untuk libido semata._

_Sayangnya keyakinan itu tidak didapatkannya._

_Keyakinan itu justru didapatkannya dari kumpulan sedap malam yang bertengger di apartemen mereka, yang tentunya tak dibeli oleh Kise maupun Aomine._

Setahun. Tahun lalu rasanya terlewati dalam sekejap mata. Ia baru mengerti semuanya dengan jelas sekarang. Betapa bodohnya ia dulu. Naïf dan tidak bersyukur. Apa yang ia butuhkan sudah tersedia, namun tak sedikitpun ia menyadarinya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah menjaga itu semua. Bukankah itu seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit?

Bukankah setangkai bunga juga tidak terlalu sulit?

_Musim gugur. Musim peralihan dari panasnya matahari menuju salju yang beku. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terlihat tengah menghembuskan nafasnya dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pelan, pertanda bahwa suhu tubuhnya ikut menurun bersamaan dengan turunnya daun-daun berwarna kecoklatan. Di sampingnya turut berjalan seorang pemuda yang kulitnya juga tak kalah coklat dengan daun-daun itu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya, tak seperti pemuda di sebelahnya yang pada jaketnya tidak terdapat kantung maupun saku._

_Ah, betapa menyenangkannya jika pemuda coklat itu mau berbagi kehangatan sakunya, walau hanya lewat genggaman singkat. Kise si pemuda pirang tidak perlu pelukan atau dekapan yang berlebihan. Ia hanya ingin jemari kekar itu menggenggamnya erat. Cuma itu._

_Karena itu, ia sengaja memilih jaket yang tidak bersaku. Agar suatu hari, tangan itu menyambut tangannya, bertautan, erat._

_Tapi kekasihnya tak pernah sadar, dan jemari itu tak pernah bertaut, bahkan sampai musim dingin menyapa sekalipun._

Desember lalu, Kise pergi.

Aomine tidak ingat betul kapan kekasihnya itu pergi. Hari-hari menjelang natal kejahatan semakin marak, dan profesinya sebagai polisi mengharuskannya untuk kerja lembur setiap hari. Tunggu, ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir ia pulang bulan itu.

Ia baru ingat pada malam natal, bahwa ia punya kekasih yang _mungkin_ saja menunggunya di rumah. Mungkin. Karena sejujurnya Aomine berharap pemuda itu tidak menunggunya. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan sangat-sangat merasa bersalah.

Harapannya terkabul dengan cara yang paling mengejutkan.

"_Kise," suara seorang pemuda yang mencari kekasihnya itu bergema di seluruh ruangan apartemen mereka. Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang ngambek atau merajuk._

"_Tak usah kekanak-kanakan begitu, bodoh, cepat keluar," katanya kemudian. Masih tanpa jawaban. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri._

_Ditelusurinya seluruh ruangan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tidur. Nihil. Tak ditemuinya orang yang ia cari itu._

_Mungkinkah kekasihnya pergi?_

_Ya, mungkin saja ia sedang keluar, sekadar mencari udara segar atau—_

_Tatapan pemuda itu tertuju ke arah sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada._

_Jaket kekasihnya._

_Bukan hal yang aneh untuk dilihat, tapi seingatnya, kekasihnya itu tak memiliki jaket yang lain. Hanya satu itu._

_Lalu kenapa jaket itu ada di sana, tetapi pemiliknya entah dimana?_

_Kalap, pemuda itu segera menelepon telepon genggam kekasihnya. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mulai cemas. Berbagai pikiran buruk menghampirinya._

_Tanpa ia ketahui, di sebelah telepon kekasihnya yang menyala tanpa suara, kekasihnya terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Bersama kehangatan yang selama ini ia inginkan._

Baru Aomine sadari belakangan, jaket itu tidak memiliki saku, dan kekasihnya bahkan tidak memiliki sarung tangan. Dan ia baru mengerti maksud semua itu sekarang, saat kekasihnya bahkan sudah bukan 'kekasihnya' lagi.

Bukankah menggenggam tangan juga merupakan sesuatu yang mudah, Aomine Daiki?

Ia juga tidak ingat kapan jarak antara mereka berdua mulai bertambah. Sejak kapan ia jadi pelupa seperti itu? Pekerjaankah? Seingatnya, awal musim panas lalu, semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan sampai pesta ulang tahun Kagami pun semuanya baik-baik saja.

Seingatnya.

Bukankah setiap orang memiliki ingatan yang berbeda?

_Aomine menatap undangan yang terletak di atas tempat tidur dengan tatapan aneh._

"_Oi, benda apa ini Kise?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya yang tengah berada di bawah shower._

"_Hah? 'Benda apa' apanya, Aominechi?" kekasihnya itu keluar tergesa-gesa dengan sehelai handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Aomine berusaha menghiraukan hal itu dan berfokus pada karton berwarna merah-biru di tangannya._

"_Ini. Katamu pesta ulang tahun Bakagami. Lalu kenapa ada nama Tetsu di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Kekasihnya cuma tertawa._

"_Aominecchi jahat ih, jadi waktu itu Aominecchi benar-benar tidur ya? Kan waktu itu sudah kubilang, mereka akan menikah di ulang tahun Kagamicchi…" ujar Kise sembari mengeringkan rambutnya._

"_Hng. Kapan acaranya?" mata Kise membelalak tak percaya. Ia menepuk tangan kanannya ke jidatnya yang mulus tanpa cela itu._

"_Duh, Aominecchi bagaimana sih. Di situ kan ada tanggalnya. Pestanya malam ini, Aominecchiiiii,"_

_Aomine terdiam._

"_Malam ini aku ada shift tugas." Katanya lagi kemudian. Jika bisa lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, mungkin bola mata Kise sudah meloncat saking kagetnya._

"_Aominecchi!" katanya setengah berteriak, "Kita sedang membicarakan Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi! Kau tidak bermaksud mengecewakan mereka dengan tidak datang ke pesta mereka kan—"_

"—_Aku pergi dulu." Ujar pemuda berambut biru tua itu sambil mengambil topi dan belt-nya tanpa menoleh. Kise termenung. Memikirkan alasan apa yang harus diberikan kepada kedua sahabatnya itu karena absennya sang kekasih di pernikahan **mantan** kekasihnya._

_Malam itu, Kise mulai berpikir, apakah ia pantas disebut sebagai **kekasih** Aomine Daiki._

Ah, kini Aomine ingat.

Berawal dari pernikahan mantannya yang enggan didatanginya. Lalu pesta-pesta setelahnya yang tak juga didatanginya sebagai kamuflase. Hanya supaya ia terlihat sibuk, supaya ketidak-hadirannya di pernikahan Kagami dan Kuroko tak disebut sebagai pelarian dari sisa perasaannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama ia merelakan hubungan Kagami dan Kuroko, tapi entah mengapa sebagian hatinya merasa tak suka. Sebagian harga dirinya merasa terinjak ketika mengetahui mereka lebih dahulu memasuki jenjang yang lebih serius dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Selain itu, ia sendiri juga tak mau mengakui bahwa pangkatnya di kepolisian sewaktu itu belum seberapa. Pernikahan adalah acara paling menyebalkan yang akan mengorek informasi apapun tentang dirinya, dan ia tak ingin bercerita mengenai apapun. Maka, ia tak pernah datang ke pernikahan siapa pun. Entah itu pernikahan Kuroko dan Kagami, Midorima dan Takao, atau pun Murasakibara dan Akashi. Ia malah merasa bangga, telah berhasil kabur dari pernikahan mantan kaptennya yang menyeramkan itu.

Aomine tak meninggalkan semuanya tanpa alasan. Terbukti dalam waktu 6 bulan, kerja kerasnya membuatnya naik pangkat dua kali di kepolisian. Hal itu tentu membuatnya semakin sibuk. Terlalu sibuk untuk mendatangi pemakaman Takao. Bahkan terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kekasihnya yang berdansa dengan orang lain di setiap pesta pernikahan yang didatanginya.

Kini, Aomine menyesali semuanya. Seandainya saja waktu itu ia mau menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya. Seandainya ia tak menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Seandainya saja ia datang ke seluruh pesta pernikahan itu bersama Kise, mungkin Kise masih ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Sekarang, satu-satunya pernikahan yang ia hadiri adalah pernikahan Kise dengan kekasihnya yang baru.

Tawa Aomine bergaung di mobilnya. Oh sungguh, betapa lucunya semua ini. Jika hidup merupakan lelucon, pastilah hidupnya akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Ter-miris, ter-tragis, ter-ironis. Tapi tak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang dialami _mantan_ kekasihnya dulu, ketika tiap malam menunggunya yang tak pernah pulang.

Aomine tersenyum. Pahit. Tapi kali ini, penuh keikhlasan. Ia tak boleh menangis. Tidak. Belum terlambat. Ia harus ada di sana, untuk memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai. Mendatangi pesta pertama dan terakhirnya bersama Kise.

Ia berharap lelaki itu tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Dan memang pada kenyataannya, ia tidak melakukannya. Semua bukti tercecer dimana-mana, tapi tak pernah disadari Aomine. Lelaki itu, yang memberikan bunga, waktu, dan tangannya untuk kekasihnya. Lelaki yang menawarkan untuk menghilangkan kesepian Kise dengan imbalan yang sama. Dan lelaki itu bukan Aomine.

Ketika akhirnya Aomine turun dari mobilnya, ia mendengar suara musik yang diputar. Sepertinya ia sudah terlambat. Pengucapan janji sudah selesai dari setengah jam lalu, tepat sesaat setelah Momoi meneleponnya.

Dari kejauhan, mata biru tua itu akhirnya melihat apa yang tak pernah ia lihat dari setahun lalu, awal semuanya berakhir. Kuning itu. Tawa itu. Kini, kekasihnya tidak sendirian. Ada hijau yang memberi kehangatan di sebelahnya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia berikan dulu: mutualisme rasa.

Aomine pun berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Tawanya tak lagi pahit. Senyumnya ia persembahkan untuk pesta yang tak pernah sekalipun dihadirinya. Bahkan ketika menyalami Kise dan Midorima pun tawanya tak surut.

Tak pernah surut, sama seperti penyesalannya yang tak akan pernah surut.

_Do all the thing I should've done_

_When I was your man_

**_end_**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~

This fic is dedicated to Cyrilleve dan AiNeko-chan (gatau namanya masih ini atau nggak) alias Anacchi.

Buat Cyrilleve, selamat udah masuk universitas yang diinginkan. Semangat cari kos-an~

Buat Anacchi, semangat SBMPTN! Gue bikin ini gara-gara lo bilang suka Angst!Mine, maaf kalo nggak sesuai selera.

Buat seluruh orang yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ini, terima-kasih *bow* o(_)o maaf kalau OOC

Sebenernya saya sendiri penggemar MidoTaka (yes, with Midorima on top) garis keras, tapi demi sahabat *ea* akhirnya bikin slight MidoKise. Dan saya menyelesaikan ini sehari sebelum MidoTaka day. NYESEK. MAAFKAN AKU TAKAOO, AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MEMBUNUHMU ;;A;;

Sekilas penjelasan aja mungkin kalo saya bikinnya terlalu tersirat. Aomine jadian sama Kise. Aomine sibuk. Midorima jadian sama Takao. Takao meninggal. Midorima dan Kise kesepian. BHAM! You can guess what happen next

Untuk mantannya Aomine, saya serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca. Tadinya mau bikin mantannya Aomine itu Kuroko, tapi berhubung Cyrilleve suka AoKaga jadi saya bikin tersirat. Maaf bagi pembaca yang bingung.

Saya juga minta maaf, saya baru tahu ada yang nge post dengan judul ini sebelumnya. Huhu... Maaf mbak/mas di sana, sumpah baru liat ketika ini udah di post HIKS. Judul ini mau saya ganti, tapi belom ada ide. Masa "Ketika aku lelakimu"? *huwek*

Sisa disclaimer:

2 baris terakhir mirik Bruno Mars. Saya pinjem 2 bait buat finishing.

Lirik lagu kenangan (?) Aomine dan Kise itu Rimfire, lagu opening ke 2 Kuroko no Basket

I guess that's all. Thanks for reading!


End file.
